20 Truths: HitsuMatsu
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: 20 Truths for HitsuMatsu.


**A.N. Hey everyone. And lookie a new fic inspired by some of those other ones like this but also orginal considering this is the first in this category. Also come join Cloud Ten at http :/ . org/ (without spaces), and join in the RPs at the forums we need characters to be claimed in order to start our newest idea, so if you're interested come on by and join if you're a HitsuMatsu fan.**

**Set after Winter War/in my Bleach verse, so some OCs will appear in this who have yet to show up in my other works.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach (T_T) and Cloud Ten is property of writer Rachel Noelle. (I'm just advertising.)**

20 Truths: HitsuMatsu

1: He never thought he would fall in love with his lieutenant; She never thought she would fall in love with the boy she gave advice too in Rukongai.

2: He had finally gotten the respected he wanted and dissevered from everyone once he had his growth spurts, she told him, he had always had her respect from the beginning.

3: If there was one thing he hated, besides Rangiku never doing her paperwork, it was the way she, his lieutenant and girlfriend, and his cousin/forth seat, Kanako, would sit in the office and whisper to each other. And more often than not, they would glance at him and smile mischievously.

4: Once they'd done that, he knew he was going to get tortured in some way. Maybe they wouldn't tell Hyorinmaru.

5: Toshiro was wrong, they did. Now he had to listen to both Rangiku and Kanako, along with his Zanpakuto, 'practice' their karaoke.

6: Paperwork was always a tedious choir but after they had gotten together, Rangiku would take at least a quarter of it and actually do it. Though she made him promise to get off early and have dinner with her.

7. He would have had dinner with her anyway, but he didn't say that just to be sure she would actually do her work.

8: Being dragged to the different bars was not his idea of fun, but it was hers. And he only went to make sure nothing happened to her and she didn't get too drunk.

9: His idea of fun was spending a quite night at home, reading. He had yet to finish that book, cause she keep 'interrupting' him when he was getting to the good part.

10: They still had arguments, but now they had better ways of making it up to each other.

11: A few months after they were together, Toshiro accidently called her 'just' his lieutenant. Now he was being dragged to the living world by Kanako, to pick out an engagement ring.

12: Once he had apologized for what he said, he popped the question and was instantly glomped and hugged tightly with a 'yes'.

13: Everyone was having mixed emotions about the engagement, most were happy but there were they few who didn't think it was going to last. Well they would prove them wrong.

14: Their wedding wasn't huge, but it was loud. And it only got louder once they got to the reception and the sake was broken out.

15. Once they were finally alone, she was strangely shy and nervous. He helped her relax by kissing her.

16. Nothing really had changed after wedding. Well, except she was on time and the paperwork was done early on some days. Though on those days she would lock the office door and cast a sound kido so no one would hear them.

17. Kanako always seemed to come and knock on the door, right before anything happened. She'd always giggle and say something like "Then maybe you should wait till you get home," whenever he threatened her.

18. The day Rangiku announced they were going to be parents, he was both happy and a bit worried. He wanted to make sure she was ok.

19: The day Unohana said they were having twins, Rangiku had squealed and Toshiro had been speechless.

20: Taking care of twins wasn't always easy, but at the end of the day, while she watched Toshiro tuck in their daughter, their son balanced in the other arm, Rangiku would smile and think her life perfect. Then she would take the boy from him and make some comment to get her husband to give his famous glare at her, while their baby boy, Shinta, giggled and their baby girl, Yukina, yawned.

**Ta-dah! I like this so much! As said before I only own Kanako, Yukina, and Shinta. And come on down to Cloud Ten people! You know you want too. Just copy and paste the link up top and take out the spaces and join, join, join. Also please R&R. See ya!**


End file.
